conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Windwalker
Wind Walker is a versatile physical damage class. It excels in ranged attack and is still decent in melee combat if you want to swap between the branches. Wind Walker Skills This is a comprehensive list of Wind Walker skills and what they do. Wind Walker Universal Skills (Including XP Skill) Skills that overlap and work in either the stomper or chaser mode. Wind Walker Stomper Skills These are the skills for the melee (stomper) branch of wind walker. Wind Walker Chaser Skills These are the skills for the ranged (chaser) branch of wind walker. Wind Walker Rune Skills These are obtained by getting the Wind Walker runes. These can be bought in the champion point store, shopping mall, Melting, or at random events. Recommended PVP Runes This is a list of runes that are suggested. Some are core that should be utilized all times, the others are up to you to choose from. I don't mention PVE runes or runes used for hitting structures etc. You can figure those out on your own. Core Runes These are the runes recommended for all Wind Walkers. * No Mercy - Honestly unless you're one of the top Wind Walkers with really good BP this is going to come in handy more than it won't so it's worth having. Even if you're super strong you may still not be able to hit that 22k damage on someone higher bp than you at all times so it's never a bad rune to have. It's especially useful in Skill pk. * Sharpness - This is self explanatory, it increases your damage at all times. * Tortoise Breaker - Melee a water or a tank using Tortoise Gems and watch their hp drop. * Healer - Use this for some surviability and so you don't need to ever carry/buy mana pots for self stig. This also allows you to focus on Chilling Snow, or Freezing Pelter for your aura when you're in stomper mode. * Deadly Sight - Pretty great rune for either ranged or melee mode that way you can get damage on them even when your passive doesn't activate. Situational Runes As it says, these are situational depending on who you are fighting against. * Tacit Strike - This is almost core if you're a break character or hybrid as a lot of people run Barrier so obviously use this. * Overwhelm - Obviously core when, and only when you are fighting a pirate. * Divine Shield - Going against a fire? Toss this on so you can beat them in points and use less pots. * Judgement - Same as for going against a pirate only this time for a pure water. Non-Core Suggested Runes These are subject to the player. I'll list some of my preferences but it's up to you, as long as you have those core runes above, the last two you choose are really up to you and your play style. * Wonder - Block is OP and can save you from crits/melees etc. Use it so you can stay alive longer. * Xp Killer - I like this more than the ones that reduce their points. The reason being is perfection xp skill pops a fair bit when going against higher perfection opponents. Reverse magic is also alright but it's gambling rather than having a guaranteed effect on their xp status. * Blood Spawn Booster - This one is much better than Life Drain as it makes more sense you want to heal when taking damage rather than dealing it. The only time Life Drain MIGHT be better is during big events if you use aoe skills. Overall, BSB will never steer you wrong. Recommended Attribute Points You really only need the 36 agility, anything else is a waste with the deadly sight rune. This is also assuming you have at least a magic bottle or gourd for mana. For All Builds * Agility - 36 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Recommended Builds * Water-Warrior-Windwalker (aka This is the only competitive Windwalker build IMHO) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Reflect, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Rated five ''stars because as I mentioned, it's really the only competitive build in the game. Most other build paths can be found here Chi & Jiang for all BP levels. List of the different viable builds you can go. Break Build This is the standard break Character build. '''Chi:' Break/Hp/Imm/Pattack Jiang: Break/Hp/Imm Crit Build This is for Kings/129/119 chars with the highest BP. Chi: Pstrike/HP/IMM/Pattack Jiang: '''Pstrike/Hp/IMM Hybrid 1 This is for people that want higher sustained damage, while still breaking most people that matter. Just make sure after you're refined you have a decent amount of break still around 150-200 your choice. Chi: Hp/Imm/Pattack/+Final or BT Jiang Hp/Imm/Break or +Final Hybrid 2 This is personally my favorite, because it's like you're a king in most situations without having to play the BP war. '''Chi: Stage 1 & 2: Hp/Imm/Pattack/Pstrike - Stage 3: Hp/Imm/Pstrike/Break Stage 4: '''Pattack/Imm/Pstrike/Break '''Jiang: '''Pstrike/HP/IMM/ Stage 1 BT The reason I like this build is because you will break most kings around 70-100% of the time, and still have max crit on them and everyone else. Your final Break will be in the 130-140 range depending on your Relics etc with high turtle rank. Your hp will be 60-70k depending on all your rankings/perfection etc. and your attack will be 45k-50k with the same variables. It's honestly a great hybrid build and one to take into consideration. Pros and Cons '''Pros * Windwalker is either the best or second best boss killer in the game. It's close between them and a Fist wielding Warrior. * Can keep close in points against classes with point builds due to their skill Revenge Tail. * Doesn't have stamina issues as melee and not too terrible stamina issues as ranged due to their stamina passives. * While in XP skill they can swipe a warrior with backfire on and the backfire will not proc. * Still a strong class to pick up, especially if you like playing the ranged mode. Cons * Still a little expensive for unbound gear, but a lot less than it used to be. * Unbound gear is still pretty hard to find for sale. * Wind Walker skills are some of the most expensive to fix in the game with many levels to them. * Its melee mode is less desirable after the nerfs. At the time they made sense, but that was just a month before epic pirate came out which made WW old XP skill look easy mode against the invincible pirate skill that came out with no counter.